


The Hunt for Servants

by Sehin



Series: November 2020 One-Shots [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Body Modification, Corruption, Dark Uchiha Sasuke, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Frottage, Healing, I really can be dark, Kurama is Evil, Last Warning, M/M, Masochism, Mentioned Hatake Kakashi - Freeform, Mentioned Hyuga Hinata, Mentioned Umino Iruka - Freeform, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Not Beta Read, Nudity, Read at Own Risk, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Rough Sex, Sadism, They start having sex when they are 17, This is really dark and graphic, This is way dark, Violence, no underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehin/pseuds/Sehin
Summary: When the demon lord Kurama had gone in search for new servants, it was clear he would choose the small town of Konoha. Upon its founding sixty years ago, it was one of the most respectable places in the world and demons regularly avoided it. That was until corruption and the human ego ultimately sent it the same way as every other place starting over twenty years ago and finally reaching its peak ten years later.*    *    *Kurama goes looking for new servants and finds two perfect candidates in Naruto and Sasuke.This is really dark and graphic. Don't like, don't read.
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uchiha Sasuke, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: November 2020 One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Hunt for Servants

When the demon lord Kurama had gone in search for new servants, it was clear he would choose the small town of Konoha. Upon its founding sixty years ago, it was one of the most respectable places in the world and demons regularly avoided it. That was until corruption and the human ego ultimately sent it the same way as every other place starting over twenty years ago and finally reaching its peak ten years later.

Setting himself up as a stay-at-home financier, the demon lord assumed the form of a tall and handsome red-haired man in his early-thirties with gold eyes often well dressed even in public in dress pants and button red shirt. The women, single and married, swoon at his appearance and some found their way to his bed to see the nine-tailed fox tattoos that covered his body, though were in truth his demon marks. If only the women knew what his true form was. But while the bedding of women was an indulgence, it was not why he came.

Whilst out for a walk through the local park, he found two young men in their mid-teens that Kurama sensed were perfect for the role of servants. One of them was a blond with clear blue eyes with three whisker scars on each side wearing an oversized orange jacket and baggy jeans who appeared quickly bubbly and cheerful. The boy next to him was slightly taller with black hair styled in spikes and black eyes that hid deep anger to someone. Those two would be perfect, now he needed to prepare them.

After all, being servants of a demon lord was daunting.

The first boy, Naruto Uzumaki, had been orphaned as an infant when his parents died, supposedly by suicide. He'd ended up in the foster care system, regularly in the hands of adults who only kept him until he was old enough to live on his own at the young age of ten. The teen was malnourished, only sustaining himself with ramen and milk since it was all he could afford. Though he was cheerful and a bit of a prankster, it was clear he hated the world for putting him through the bullshit of his life. He'd had a girlfriend until recently but she had died in a car accident only a few weeks before Kurama had arrived in town. The accident, much like Naruto's parents, were too suspicious. The demon lord to admire the adults that hated this boy so much, they were determined to make his life miserable.

The second boy, Sasuke Uchiha, was himself an orphan too. His entire family had been wiped out when he was eight years old, supposedly by his older brother Itachi who had disappeared following the massacre. The Uchihas were one of the most respected families in Konoha, being one of the founders and served in the police force for decades. Kurama once again admired the leaders of the town who felt the Uchihas were too dangerous and had them all killed. Sasuke was spared so he could be controlled, only for him to end up becoming one of the few friends the Uzumaki boy had, even if they spent more time fighting and calling one another names than anything else. Sasuke himself was uptight and self-entitled, burning for vengeance against his brother for murdering their entire family, and was determined to find the truth. Kurama might just be kind enough to give it to him.

_Perfect little creatures_ , Kurama thought one night. _Perfect for their roles when they are ready_.

After introducing himself to the two, Kurama began using his powers, he began the process on the teens and prepared them for their future roles. The changes would take three years until they were completed around their nineteenth birthdays but the demon lord was patient. He was thousands of years old after all.

For Naruto, he continued to allow the mask to be in place but secretly influenced the darkness within him to grow, with the boy's smiles slowly turning from fake cheerful smiles to near psychotic ones that spoke levels of revenge against all the adults who slighted him. The boy also stepped up his training regiment, balancing his appalling diet with harder muscle building. He soon developed a descent muscle growth and a six pack formed. He also grew out his hair, leading him to tie it up frequently. He still continued to wear baggy clothing, though he stopped wearing t-shirts under his jacket and even underwear, which didn't bother him at all. Only having his jacket and jeans plus worn shoes seem to free him more and enough for the blond to stop wearing clothing at home entirely and even to bed. As he grew, his canines also became more sharper too, though few realised it.

For Sasuke, his behaviour became even colder and only ever showed any liking for Naruto, rarely interacting with anyone but them. Though already eidetic and being a genius, his mind was expanded so that he completed his homework and assignments quicker and focused on his body instead. Sasuke was already on the way to a muscular body, but under Kurama's influence, it grew faster. Unlike Naruto, however, Sasuke was able to afford newer clothing and regularly he had low collared shirts and tighter jeans that showed off his body, much to the love of his fangirls, who were still not put out by his cold behaviour. Much like Naruto, he also stopped wearing underwear as well as clothing around the house. His physical looks also became more masculine though his skin became paler despite how much time he spent in the sun.

About a year after his arrival, Kurama influenced the pair to train together, turning their already hard sparring into further and harsher regimes at Sasuke's home, since Naruto's apartment was too small. The blond often ended up staying the night after each one and sometimes would miss school the next day due to the injuries each gave themselves.

Naruto and Sasuke's anger and frustrations with the adults of Konoha, increased tenfold under the demon lord's influence, often resulted in them breaking their bones or almost ripping off a limb. Both were too in the flow they still fought in their injuries, which healed faster than expected. One night, shortly after Naruto's seventeenth, the pair got so into their furies that the raven had practically ripped the blond's right arm from the elbow down off. They stopped for a moment as Naruto's arm was a bloody mess on the ground, only for the blond to pick up his arm and placing it to the stump and by a miracle, it reattached itself. Naruto then removed his bloody sweatpants and stood naked in front of Sasuke, who then moved forward and slammed his lips into the other, leading to a heavy makeout session and stripping before both frotted until completion.

Watching from his own house, Kurama watched fascinated by this change of events. So much so he got hard at watching the brutality and the ease both took it. They were going somewhat faster than expected and for some reason, he knew these two would-be servants were going to have an unexpected role in his realm.

The training both took an unexpected turn after that night, they sparred hard and then would frot each other to completion before collapsing on the ground of the master bedroom that Sasuke had converted into his training room years ago. It didn't change much of their friendship though the aspect of beating each other to hell and then practically screw each other into the ground. It wasn't until a few months later when the pair tried to rip each other's limbs off again, testing the healing ability on each other.

The pair would regularly cut off a limb and it would reattach. One night, Naruto even took a sizeable chunk out of Sasuke's neck with his sharpened teeth and swallowed it, only to see the skin regrow and heal like it never happened. Sasuke took a bite out of Naruto's right nipple and even drank some of the blood there. This unexpected development surprised Kurama as well. It was clear the pair were becoming less human and more animalistic.

_Perfect_ , the demon chuckled. _I think it's time I told them_.

So the next night, Kurama appeared just as Naruto and Sasuke had finished eating and were getting ready for their next spar, their erections were rather prominent. They were surprised by the appearance of the man.

"Peace, boys," Kurama said. "I have to congratulate you on last night."

Naruto was shocked. "What, how?!"

Sasuke growled. "You were watching?"

"I am a demon lord, young Uchiha," Kurama replied. "And I have chosen the pair of you to become my servants on your nineteenth birthdays. It is quite an honour to be given such a privilege."

Both of them paused. "These changes to us," Naruto said. "You're responsible for this?"

Kurama chuckled. "You both don't seem to be complaining. After all, both of you have had unrequited crushes on each other since that accidental kiss when you were twelve. I just brought it out and other things."

Sasuke paused to think. "Why us?" he asked.

The demon lord looked at the raven. "Two orphans, broken by the scum of this town, once a beacon of hope for humanity," he answered. "Both carrying a hidden darkness that will never be fullfilled. I'm just putting it to good use."

"And what will happen on our nineteenth birthdays?" Naruto asked.

"I claim you both and take you to my realm." Kurama replied, almost licking his lips at that prospect.

"Why then?" Sasuke said. "Why not when you arrived?"

"You weren't ready. And you aren't quite ready. But you will be more than ready before your nineteenth. You just need to take three more steps."

The teens looked at each other. "And those are?" Sasuke asked.

Kurama smiled, a sinister one that sent clear shivers down their spines. "You must fuck each other, then you must consume someone's blood and body of who has wronged you and then you must claim your lives."

Naruto chuckled. "I think we can arrange the first one now."

In Sasuke's bedroom, Kurama sat watching as Naruto was fucked balls deep by the raven, taking it like a champ if the moans were any indication. The demon lord admired the pair's technique despite having never done this before. Soon Sasuke cummed into Naruto's hole before getting on his hands and knees and was claimed from behind by the blond. Naruto went in hard and fast, pulling hard on his friend's nipples they were almost torn off. Kurama stood and approached the pair on the bed, slipping into his real form, with his hair growing to his knees, his eyes glowing gold and red, his ears and teeth sharpening and nine tails faning behind him. Both humans looked at the form, which they drank in until Naruto finished in Sasuke's hole and the pair collapsed. Kurama assumed his human form and smiled.

"I think I'm happy to move ahead of schedule," Kurama said to the pair. "October the eleventh, the day of the Naruto's eighteenth is when the last two shall happen. So I will prepare."

The pair continued their training regimes, which ended in them fucking each other to unconsciousness. Sasuke's birthday came on July twenty-third and the pair went all out, in both their sparing and sex. Naruto was beaten bloody and had his right arm ripped off and both his nipples bitten off and eaten by his lover, but the blond loved every second of it. Kurama watched through his mirrors, though both were more than aware their new master was there. All the while, the demon lord was preparing the sacrifices while taking care of business with the others who had wronged the boys.

Ultimately, Kurama chose Danzo Shimura and Sasuke's brother Itachi as the perfect sacrifices. While Naruto celebrated his eighteenth on October tenth beating the shit and roughly fucking Sasuke, leaving his nipples bloody and his hole stretched very wide by the blond's fist while Naruto took bites out of his legs and even swallowing the raven's left big toe whole as well as sharing his own with his lover, Kurama set to work on the adults who had wronged them. Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitakado had their hearts ripped out and eaten in front of them by the demon lord. Mitsuki, Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi were torn to pieces, leaving their remains for the dogs he'd acquired from the Inuzuka compound without asking. Jiro Tenabi had his privates torn off and thrown into a bonfire in his room, all the while his nephew and niece were taking him apart even as the flames burnt the entire family who had helped murder Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki nearly eighteen years ago. He'd also burnt down the local school with the principal and several teachers having a late meeting, though had made sure that Kakashi Hatake, Iruka Umino, Might Guy, Asuma Sarutobi and his wife Kurenai were too busy to realise they were supposed to be there. He then dug up Hiruzen Sarutobi's rotting body and stuffing it into the mayor's office, leaving behind the evidence of what he covered up before he died that had led Konoha back to the way it was. Kurama also took the time to head to Gato Corp office in Konoha where the corrupt businessman happened to and took great pleasure in torturing Gato for killing Hinata Hyuga after failing to kidnap her for the sex trade. The evidence was left on the man's desk, even as his corpse bled on the floor surrounded by his bodyguards and mercenaries.

The next night, he had Danzo and Itachi, the later whom he'd successfully tracked to Ame and used his powers to teleport him to Konoha, tied to the wall of his living room.

Slipping into his real form, Kurama enjoyed watching the horror displayed on both faces.

"Don't worry," the demon lord smiled. "You won't be alive much longer to tremble."

Naruto and Sasuke arrived not long after seven pm, with the former wearing a white button shirt and blue jeans while the former wore a red button shirt and dress pants.

Kurama welcomed them in his true form, leading to shivers as he greeted them both. The pair then stood in front of the two soon-to-be-dead victims.

"Danzo's mine!" Naruto sneered.

"So long as I get my brother," Sasuke smirked, looking at his horrified older brother.

Kurama came up behind both of them, placing his hands of their shoulders. "Well then, my servants," he spoke softly to into their ears, leading to another shiver from the pair. "Have at it."

Naruto grabbed a knife and began the process of stabbing Danzo over and over again in the chest. "You helped make my life a fucking mess!" the blond screamed. "You had my parents killed! Had me stuck in the shitiest foster homes you could find! Convinced the Old Man that I could look after myself when I was only nine! Almost got me gang-raped when I was eleven!" Kurama raised his eyebrows, as did Sasuke, who had yet to start on Itachi. _Not something I expected._ "Die! Die! Die!"

The blood pulled on the floor as Danzo's life left him. Grabbing the dead man's head, Naruto ripped it off and removed the bandages before tearing out his tongue and eating it raw. After finishing, he fell to the ground and began sucking on the blood, allowing whatever remained in the body hanging above to stain his white shirt.

As Naruto continued to drink the blood, stopping only to grab and pull off Danzo's left arm and bitting into it, Sasuke turned to his brother.  
"Well, big brother," Sasuke said. "Letting Danzo's people into the compound to kill our cousins while you finished off our parents, that wasn't very nice."

Taking a knife, he began cutting off his brother's clothing. "Mum and Dad were loyal to Konoha, just not to the corrupt Council. But you wouldn't have it," the teen spoke. "You betrayed Konoha more than you betrayed our family."

As his brother was stripped of the last bit of fabric, Sasuke looked at his brother before glancing at Kurama, turning back and licking his lips. "But fortunately, my master and my lover sitting there," glancing at Naruto, you was busy sucking the flesh and muscle on Danzo's fingers off. "Have granted me a chance for revenge."

Taking his brother's penis into his right hand, Sasuke brought the left hand with the knife in it down to it. "And I plan to take it," he said. "And end the taint of the Uchiha by you."

The slicing was slow and the blood began pouring. Sasuke took a jug and put it under the stream, tossing his brother's cock to Kurama, who accepted it and began eating it.

Itachi's eyes were wide even as the pain was excruciating. Sasuke then took Itachi's right nipple and tore it off, putting it into his mouth and swallowing. The jug was overflowed as the teen finished on his brother's left nipple. Taking the jug, Sasuke began drinking it, even as it overflowed and covered his clothing and fell to the ground. As he finished, he turned to his master.

"Master, please remove my clothing."

Kurama chuckled. "Of course, my raven. You don't need them any longer."

Ripping off his shirt, buttons flew everywhere and allowed it to pool on the bloody ground. Kurama then undid the buckle and dropped his servant's pants, allowing him to stand naked in front of his dying brother, who was only clinging on through the demon lord's doing.

"Look at me as you die, brother," Sasuke said. "You will be the last one to see me as a mortal human."

And with that, Sasuke grabbed his brother's head and tore it off, proceeding to rip out the tongue and eating it.

Kurama chuckled. "Well done, my pets," he said as Naruto stood, removing his own clothing. "Now, to the final part," he looked at Sasuke. "My raven, you are first."

"Wait," Naruto said, stepping in front of the raven. "Before you go, Sasuke, I love you."

Sasuke smiled. "I love you too, Naruto. We'll be together soon."

The teens then claimed each other's lips, mixing blood as they made out. Kurama sat on the couch and smiled. Sasuke then came over and gave his master the knife. "You know what to do," pointing to his large cock.

"Take me, master!" Sasuke almost cried as he sat on Kurama's cock.

Naruto watched as his lover was claimed by their master, his own erection leaking hard as Sasuke bounced up and down on the demon lord's tool. As the raven appeared close, Kurama brought the knife up and stabbed the teen right through the heart, blood mixing with semen as Sasuke expelled his last as a mortal human. The raven's body, the knife embedded in his chest, then fell to the ground and Kurama turned to Naruto. "Your turn, my little fox."

The blond couldn't have been fast enough.

As Naruto's body fell to the ground, the knife in his chest, Kurama summoned his magic. The bodies then glowed in a thick red and soon began to float, as the magic took hold.  
Sasuke's body remained white but black marks formed all over his body and a cross-like image appeared on his face over his nose. His eyes opened and glowed reddish gold, forming a slit. A black thick tail then formed and hand-like wings broke out of his back and his hands and feet became black and claw-like. His hair, already rather long, further lengthened and came down to just above his butt. Interestingly, three silver studs with sapphire blue gems formed out nowhere in both his ears while his nipples had silver-blue ringlets and blue studs formed just above the raven's penis, which lengthened an extra two inches to be ten in length.

Naruto's body developed a yellow fur on his chest, hands and feet which became claw-like, all the while three tails came out just above his backside, even as his hair lengthed itself. The blond's eyes changed from blue to red and slitted while the whisker marks on his face became thicker and darker while two fox-like ears formed just over his head. Just as with Sasuke, both sets of ears became pierced as did his nipples, both with gold ringlets with red lining while his penis, enlarged to match Sasuke's in length and girth, had a thick metal piece ending in a red gem. A black swirl-like marking forming on his six-pack completed his transformation.

The boys then come to the ground, and Kurama smiled as he pulled both of them up to place on them on the coach and removing the knives from their chests. Taking a look at his new servants, he was amused by the changes as it was clearly a part of their inner selves. Taking one nipple into his hands, the soft moans on them and the slow steady rise of their erections indicated that this was an additional desire.

_I am going to enjoy those_ , Kurama thought.

Leaving the pair to rest, the demon lord turned to the bloody bodies and chuckled. "Time to clean up," he called out. At that moment, several dogs entered the room as the binders disappeared on the corpses, allowing them to slide to the ground. The dogs began eating the flesh of both of them.

The human that followed them, a teenager the same age as Naruto and Sasuke with shaggy brown hair and red triangles on his face, turned to look at the newly-transformed demon underlings. "Master has claimed them?" Kiba Inuzuka asked.

The demon lord nodded. "They are the first. And I'm quite happy with them."

The dog boy sighed. "When will I be ready then, Master?" Kiba asked.

Kurama chuckled. "You have are on the path, young pup," he replied. "I have made arrangements with my brother Shukaku to provide you the first step. The second and last steps will come with time."

The teen nodded. "I understand, Master. When will you return from myself and the others?"

The demon lord looked at the pair. "I shall return in a month to claim you and the others. Be sure to be ready for the second and final steps, young Inuzuka."

Kiba smiled, his sharpening teeth bringing it close to malicious. "We will await your return."

With that, Kurama summoned a portal and took himself and his two new servants away, with the promise to return and claim the others. He'd chosen them only three months ago and the changes were more subtle because of where they stood in society but the demon lord was patient and he wasn't about to waste the opportunity. Konoha's darkness claimed so many and it appears that Naruto and Sasuke's predicament was nothing to compared to those of their age mates hurt by the death of Hinata Hyuga. Harvesting the additional nine teenagers was going to be child's play and then he'll have to wait a few more years to claim Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hanabi Hyuya and his friends. But Kurama was a patient being, and what was another five years to a demon lord.

_I come looking for one or two and I claim fifteen_. Kurama chuckled as his realm came into view, glancing down at Naruto and Sasuke. _My two pets, you are more loved than you ever knew_.

**Author's Note:**

> I either need my head examined or I'm perfectly sane.
> 
> I've had this story pottering in my head for quite some time and I figured what the hell, let's write it. I'm not a dark graphic writer so I kinda want to blame the amount of fanfic reading I've done to date for this. But at the same time, it doesn't hurt to experiment at all. Whether I will again is another question because Kurama/Kyuubi is such an interesting way of making Naruto a darker being then expected.
> 
> And I kind of let my hatred of Itachi play out in Sasuke's revenge on him at the end. As to the stripping naked in front of his dying brother, I figured Sasuke may have had more than brotherly feelings for his brother or it's a sign of the corruption in his head that he wants Itachi to be the last one to see him as human. Let's face it though, are the Uchiha brothers actually mentally stable in their familial relationship in canon though?
> 
> And yes, at the end I am hinting on the idea that the rest of the Konoha 11 (minus Hinata) are being prepared for their path to servant-hood. I originally did have the idea of having Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji involved alongside Naruto and Sasuke but it would be way longer if I did that so they came afterwards. If you have an idea of what forms they could all take, I'd be fascinating to hear. And as to why Kurama is arranging with Shukaku about Kiba's ritual, he is speaking about Kankuro. Similar arrangements are being made for Temari with Shikamaru and Gaara for either Rock Lee or Neji.
> 
> Anyway, review and leave kudos.
> 
> See you tomorrow for whatever I plan next.


End file.
